


Love, not War

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ron sees something disturbing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love, not War

**Author's Note:**

> Ron sees something disturbing.

Title: Love, not War  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione, Ron  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #58: Hope  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Ron sees something disturbing.

  
~

Love, not War

~

“Look at that,” Hermione said, peering out the window.

“What?” Ron began craning his neck to see.

Hermione pointed, and as they both watched, Harry hugged Draco, a smile on his face.

Draco said something that made Harry laugh and, as Ron stared, Draco gestured towards a nearby cafe in clear invitation.

“Oh my God,” Ron said. “Tell me I didn’t see that.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You did, and personally I think it’s wonderful. There’s hope for the world if those two can make amends.”

“Amends? Not worried about that,” Ron muttered. “I’m worried about what they make after.”

~


End file.
